


（授权翻译）你的眼神

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, 慢节奏恋爱, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 碧海话不多，和祥生之前做义工时遇到的人都不一样。
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei
Kudos: 2





	（授权翻译）你的眼神

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eyes on me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090181) by [junkeigo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkeigo/pseuds/junkeigo). 



> 译者注：
> 
> 标题没有用直译因为感觉如果翻译成《看着我》《注视我》好像有点怪怪的，本来想译作《钟爱你一人》，但是听起来好像什么俗气的歌名（没有其他意思对不起）...最后还是选了折中的译法，如果有更好的翻译方法请告诉我谢谢<3

祥生仔细核对了两遍地址。

在确认过门牌号，公寓名，房间号都没错之后，他敲响了门。

他敲了两下，然后听到门后一阵走动的声响。

“是哪位？”门的另一边传来了询问的声音，祥生有点惊讶因为这是一个低沉但又语调轻快的声音。他清了清嗓子，走近了一点。

“我是协会的义工。请问这里是金城碧海先生家吗？”祥生问道，等待他的是长时间的沉默。然后他听到了开锁的声音，门打开了，一个高个的年轻男人出现在了门后。男人很清瘦，但也不至于看起来病恹恹的，一头黑发和醒目的五官乍一看可能有些令人生畏。现在他正抿着嘴唇的样子让祥生觉得自己的来访是不是不太受欢迎。

“是我，我就是金城碧海。请问有什么事？”祥生发现虽然他的身体朝着自己但是头却微微偏向一边。祥生盯着他看了一会儿才反应过来。

“我是来提供义工服务的，凡是能帮到你的事都尽管开口。”祥生简短地解释了一下，还是想先试探一下眼前人。

最后碧海还是让祥生进了屋，请他自便。碧海指了指沙发的位置让祥生先坐下，然后自己慢慢挪到厨房去给他拿果汁。

祥生环顾了下四周。房间里空落落的，也就一张待客的沙发和一张小小的茶几。墙上也根本没有什么装饰，就好像没人住在这里一样。房间里有点乱，角落里都是注意不到的垃圾，灰尘也到处都是。窗帘看起来又脏又沉，于是祥生心里盘算着之后要好好打扫一下。

碧海递给他一盒果汁和一根吸管。祥生双手接过果汁，微微鞠了一躬，随即又感觉有点尴尬。碧海慢慢地挪到祥生对面的椅子上坐了下来。他没再说话，祥生也明白眼下的状况。因为他听协会负责人说这是义工第一次去金城碧海家，祥生可以看情况随机应变。

“对了我叫大平祥生，20岁。我已经在协会做义工两年多了。”祥生轻轻地转动着手中的果汁盒，开口说道。“我从18岁起就一直在做义工服务，所以我想这可以作为我对你的保证吧？”他看着碧海说道。

碧海微微点了点头。

“我叫金城碧海，我想我们应该是同年。”他的声音听起来还是有点紧张，但是比刚才放松了点。祥生开始觉得可能这就是他平常说话的样子。“我，那个——我刚出院几个礼拜而已，所以如你所见，新生活刚开始。”

祥生点了点头，长舒了一口气。一般都是这样的，他完全理解碧海的情况。

“我明白了，和我先前说的一样，我就是来帮你的，所以有任何需要我做的事，请尽管开口。大部分事情我都可以帮忙的，比如想找人聊聊，出去活动活动，或者就是搭把手之类的。我还得把联系方式留在你的快速拨号里，你现在已经习惯用手机打电话了吗？”祥生问他，碧海还是点头回应。“那有什么现在特别想要我先做的事吗？”

碧海看起来像在认真思考，然后摇了摇头。

“好吧，那我先打扫一下房间吧。如果有什么需要帮忙的地方我再告诉你好吗。”祥生告诉碧海，他依旧用点头代替回答。

* * *

祥生的妈妈经营着一家家庭餐厅，所以有一半时间他都在餐厅帮忙。高中毕业后他也没有再上学因为原本就想要来帮妈妈的忙。餐厅的经营状况不错，至少这些年足够养活祥生和他的姐姐。姐姐已经结婚了，所以作为现在这个家里唯一的孩子，祥生觉得自己有责任留在妈妈身边，以报答这些年来她的辛勤付出。

除了在餐厅帮忙，其余时间祥生都在做义工。妈妈也很支持祥生的活动，为自己的儿子有心帮助别人而感到骄傲。但是有时候妈妈也会有点担心，因为她觉得祥生这个年纪的孩子应该在享受自己的青春时光才对，但是祥生向她保证这就是自己想要做的事情，帮助别人让他觉得很幸福，希望她不要太过担心自己。

祥生一直都是个简单纯粹的人。能够帮助有需要的人，看到他们充实地度过每一天都会让他觉得满足和感激。他想要和别人一起分享这种积极的感觉，尤其是那些最需要帮助的人。

在遇见碧海前祥生已经帮过了很多人，但是对碧海来说还是第一次遇上这种场合，所以他想要尽可能对碧海有求必应。

祥生基本上每隔一天就会来看望一下碧海——帮他打扫一下房间洗下衣服什么的。碧海似乎对于家里东西摆放的位置基本都清楚，可能得归功于肌肉记忆，虽然他在屋子里走得很慢，但还是能自己完成一些基本的事。祥生其实很想问问为什么没有人陪在他身边照顾他，但是这些事还是由本人说出来比较好，而不是自己主动开口问起。

碧海话不多，和祥生之前做义工时遇到的人都不一样。他们大部分人都有着很强烈的倾诉欲望，希望有人可以听他们说话。作为义工服务的一部分祥生也愿意作为他们的倾诉对象，有时也会在适当的时候给出一些建议。他和碧海已经相处好几天了，但也只停留在知道对方的一些基本情况，比如他知道他们同年，虽然碧海比他晚出生几个礼拜。祥生明白碧海可能就是那类不太喜欢说话的人，但是他一个人住，看起来也没有除了自己以外的人会来看他，所以祥生肯定至少在某些时候碧海还是会想要倾诉一下心里的想法之类的吧？

祥生实在不是一个喜欢强迫别人的人，所以他尽量把握分寸，顺其自然。他问碧海喜欢什么类型的音乐这样就可以在打扫房间的时候听听，或者最喜欢什么颜色，这样就可以把床单换成那种颜色。其实也无所谓，都是一些无关紧要的问题——但是只要可以让碧海说些什么，祥生都愿意开口询问，也可以让自己多了解他一点。

一天祥生直接从餐厅带了一些吃的去碧海家。他为碧海和自己都打包了一点，希望一边吃一边可以和他多聊聊。

“碧海，在家吗？”刚过午饭点没多久，祥生敲响了碧海家的门。他之前告诉过妈妈会和碧海一起吃午饭。

“祥生吗？”碧海开了门，对于祥生的突然来访有点惊讶，“出了什么事吗？”

祥生还什么都没说，碧海的第一反应就是是不是出了什么事，对此祥生皱了皱眉头。

“没事，我就是刚下班，想要和你一起吃午餐。你应该还没吃饭吧？”祥生问道，连他都能听出来自己的兴致很高。

碧海还是让他进了门，让祥生把吃的放在桌子上，自己去厨房拿餐具。他花了一些时间才拿好东西，不过刚够祥生把一切都准备好。

“抱歉花了些时间，我想要确定都能拿对了。”碧海一边道歉一边坐到了老位子上，“我已经占用了太久你的午休时间了吧。”

“没关系的！我在我妈妈的餐厅工作，所以回去晚点也没事，我想休息多久都可以的。”祥生一边解释一边帮碧海打开了外卖盒。

“我之前都不知道你在你妈妈的餐厅工作。”碧海傻傻地说道，祥生笑了笑。

“嘛，你也从来没问过我。其实你有任何问题我都非常愿意回答的，或者任何事情我都愿意帮忙，毕竟我就是为此而来的。”祥生说的确实都是实话。

祥生带来的是甜辣猪肉炒饭，还有一些他觉得碧海应该会喜欢的配菜和甜点。

据他所知，碧海平时吃的都是加热便当，按照眼下的情况来看碧海也没法自己做饭，虽然放在以前他应该是没问题的。

他们沉默地吃着饭，满屋子只听得到咀嚼食物的声音。祥生已经习惯了妈妈的厨艺，所以他只是很普通很愉快地吃着饭。看起来碧海对于偶尔一天不用吃加热便当也感到很开心，他把食盒凑得也太近了都快把脸埋进去了。祥生不紧不慢地吃着饭，他觉得对面的人应该也在慢慢享用着午餐，只是感叹于周围也太安静了点。今天天气很不错，一切都很祥和——附近偶尔传来的狗叫，风扇发出的轻微嗡嗡声，还有时不时从街上开过的汽车——一切都让祥生觉得心情放松，乐在其中。

祥生发现自己不自觉地盯着碧海吃饭的模样，一直皱着的前额舒缓开了，比第一次见到自己时还要放松。碧海看起来很平静，只是有些胡乱地吃着东西（因为祥生注意到他脸上沾上了酱汁）。祥生本能地取出了张纸巾帮碧海擦去了脸上的酱汁。碧海突然肌肉紧绷了起来，祥生这才意识到自己说都没说就做了这件事。

“抱歉，你脸上沾到酱汁了，刚刚帮你擦掉了。”祥生放手中的纸巾赶忙道歉，接着靠回到了沙发上。

“我，那个，没事，我只是没注意到。”碧海的舌头有点打结，不过他还是继续埋头吃饭，“真好吃。”

“谢谢，都是我妈妈做的。但是菜都是我帮她切好的。”祥生开始自夸起来，为自己家做的饭菜感到自豪。

“如果让我每天都吃我都会很乐意。”碧海一边吃一边说道。

“何乐而不为呢？我可以每天都带给你。碧海该是时候放过那些便利店买的便当啦。”祥生打趣地说道，碧海也笑了。

祥生有些惊讶因为一开始他甚至都没反应过来是碧海在笑。听到他的笑声真是件很难的事，但是祥生也不讨厌。非要说的话，他得承认碧海的笑声听起来富有磁性，特别好听。

“如果每天都能吃到这么好吃的饭菜，我可绝对不会再吃便利店买的饭了。”碧海直白地说道，他终于吃完了，放下了手中的餐盒。

“完全没问题。那我以后每天都陪你一起吃饭直到你厌倦了为止。反正我也喜欢和你待在一起，碧海你是个好伙伴。”这都是祥生的真心话。

和碧海待在一起的感觉很不一样，让祥生觉得很放松很平静，他很喜欢这种氛围。

“真的吗？我其实都不怎么说话。”碧海回答道。一瞬间祥生反应过来这可能是他们互相之间说话最多的一次了。也许碧海今天心情不错。也可能是食物的原因。祥生不是很确定，但是他比以往任何时候都要心怀感激。

“我们在一起时你也不是非要说很多话的，没关系的，能感受到你的存在就够了，你不觉得吗？”

* * *

那天一起吃过饭后，他们之间的关系确实变得有些不一样了，从那时起，碧海更愿意和祥生说话了。

祥生也不知道是为什么，但是他还是很庆幸碧海对他稍微敞开了一些心扉，哪怕还只是很小一点。他依旧坚持着帮碧海的忙，毕竟一开始这就是他过来的目的。不管是什么样的帮助祥生都愿意尽力完成。

和自己不同，碧海没能从高中毕业。他的母亲再婚了，但是由于他对这件事的反对，继父坚持不让碧海和他们继续在一起生活。有一天醒来后他发现所有人都离他而去了，因此他不得不靠打工养活自己。碧海做过很多他这个年纪能干的活，在便利店打工或者帮人跑腿之类的。最后他还是到了工地上干活。不需要任何学历或者文凭，只要能出力气的人都能做。尽管需要整天在大太阳底下搬运沉重的材料，还要上到骇人的高度去完成作业，但是工资还是挺高的。

“公司承担了我所有的住院费用，但是，我还是成了现在这个样子。”一天下午，祥生陪着碧海在附近散步时，碧海告诉了他自己之前的遭遇。祥生没有走得离碧海太近，担心他会感到不自在，只是刚好走在他身边可以给他引路而已。“我再也看不见了，事情就这么简单。”

平淡无奇的一天，一场发生在工地上的意外，几乎在一瞬间就夺走了碧海的视力。祥生静静地听着，让碧海把这些天自己憋在心里的话都一口气说了出来。

碧海在述说着自己的遭遇时，听起来没有很生气，反而特别忧伤。

“医生说我能活下来就已经非常幸运了，但是日子一天天地过去，我开始怀疑我真的幸运吗？我什么也看不见了。真的很打击人，有时候我都想要是没有活下来就好了。”

祥生对碧海的想法感同身受。他们在附近的公园找了个长椅。他领着碧海落座，然后自己也跟着坐了下来。这一天过得仿佛格外漫长，公园里人不多。接近日落时分，大家都在赶着回家。

“可是如果你的存在自有理由呢？所以你才在事故中活了下来。”祥生说着，碧海微微仰起了头。“我总是跟我以前做义工时遇到的人这么说。我们来到这个世上都是有道理的。就算是周围的花草树木，飞禽走兽。甚至是正在搬运着食物残渣的蚂蚁，它们出现在这都是有原因的。没人真的知道具体是什么，至少在那一刻发生前你都不会知道——”祥生打了个响指，“而当那一刻到来时，你才会意识到，噢，这就是我存在的意义。”

碧海望向远处，但是从身体语言中祥生可以看出碧海正在思考着什么。

“你真的很乐观。”两人之间沉默了几分钟，然后碧海笑着说道。

“这有什么不好的吗？”

“没什么，只是觉得不可思议，世界上还有像祥生你这样乐观的人能这么想。”

“光是活着就对我们来说够难的了，在黑夜里前行的时候让自己的世界拥有一点光亮也没什么坏处。”祥生一边活动着双腿一边说道。

“不过我不觉得祥生你只是一点光亮而已。”碧海说着，还没等祥生开口询问这是什么意思，碧海就已经站了起来：“我们回去吧。我有点累了，还有点困。”

* * *

碧海想要去一下图书馆。

实际上这通电话把祥生从睡梦中吵醒了，这天他休息所以本来打算睡个懒觉。祥生的手机就摆在枕头边，所以手机铃声几乎是立刻就把他吵醒了。

碧海问祥生如果今天空的话，他想去一下图书馆。其实就算祥生没空，碧海觉得他应该也会抽出时间来。

说起来这是碧海第一次真正自己提出来想要祥生为他做些什么，而不像以前都是祥生提议或者祥生坚持为他做些事。

祥生以最快的速度在10点前赶到了碧海的公寓接他。图书馆离得有点远，所以他告诉碧海我们一起坐电车去。

碧海坦白这是他第一次完全走出他们那个安静的街区——祥生觉得这可能是在暗示他们可以慢慢来。可能会让碧海一时之间有些招架不住，所以他尽可能地在领着碧海的同时又把握分寸不至于让他觉得自己是个一切都要依赖着祥生才能完成的人。

祥生尽量想让身边的人感觉自在一些。

碧海坚持戴上墨镜，因为他还不习惯别人向他投来的目光，虽然说其实他也看不见。祥生尊重他的选择，甚至还开玩笑说戴着墨镜的碧海看起来就像爱豆一样帅气，碧海听后戳了戳祥生的胳膊。

其实车站人不是很多，但是对于一个看不见的，主要依靠听觉行动的人来说一时之间可能还没法习惯。祥生问碧海能不能行——想着要不还是打车好了——但是碧海向他保证说没问题的。

“虽说有点难为情，但是——”碧海走着走着突然开口说道，“——祥生你能不能拉着我的手，我怕迷路了。”

祥生拉过碧海的手，好像也没有想象中的那么尴尬。碧海的手很粗糙，大概因为以前做的都是体力活，祥生可以感觉到他手上到处都是凸起的伤疤和缝合的伤口之类的。虽然很粗糙但摸起来也不会让人觉得不舒服。说实话祥生觉得握着碧海的手很温暖。

“看吧是不是也不会很尴尬。”祥生一边握着碧海的手一边说着，带他去排队候车。

碧海让祥生给自己形容一下他们现在身处的环境，于是祥生耐心地给他描述他们周围的人长得什么样，穿着什么颜色的衣服，衣服的质地看起来是怎么样的，他们的气质如何，和碧海还能看见时记下的差不多。

“你能听到电车的声音吗？”祥生问，碧海点了点头。“嗯，应该还是和你记忆中的一样，长得就像一个长长的铁皮罐头。”

“哇，祥生你好会形容啊。”碧海用略带玩笑的语气说道，祥生一边轻轻地捅了下碧海的胳膊一边拉着他上了电车。祥生给他找了个座位，但考虑到电车上还是有点挤自己则选择了站着。

当他们快到站时，祥生才发现碧海一直都没有放开他的手。

下了电车，从车站走一会就到了图书馆。这里人不是很多，祥生对此很满意。

原来碧海是想来学习如何阅读盲文。

祥生尽自己所能地帮着碧海一起学习。所幸图书馆里有许多教材，真是帮了大忙。

碧海学东西很快，但还是有很多东西要学，祥生看出来他已经有点累了。

“碧海，我们先休息下吧，看点别的书怎么样，我读给你听。”祥生提议，想要帮碧海缓解一下疲劳。

祥生离开了一会儿，打算找些可以读给碧海听的书。他之前做义工时也读过书给别人听，作为一种放松活动还是很不错的。

祥生很快就回来了，碧海已经合上了面前的书，只是安静地坐着等他。

“我拿了几本书，给你总结一下大致内容，你想听哪本告诉我好不好？”祥生列举了几本书，最后碧海想要读读看一本关于阿特拉斯的神话小说。阿特拉斯是希腊神话中的大力神，因为带头反叛奥林匹斯众神而被罚把整个世界擎在肩上。碧海似乎很喜欢这个故事，虽然只是祥生在读给他听而已。碧海让祥生多读一些，祥生当然毫不犹豫就答应了。

两人下午很晚才离开了图书馆。祥生从没有想过他的休息日会是这样度过的，不过他还是非常开心。

“碧海今天还有想要做的事吗？”祥生问他。

最后他们去唱了卡拉OK。

祥生轻轻地推着碧海进了房间，怕他不小心走错。在祥生告诉碧海话筒的位置后他径直走过去拿了起来。

碧海的声音确实非常好听。不是太过低沉，也不会太尖锐，他的歌声听起来每一个音都恰到好处——就好像手指拂过青草地那般温柔。碧海的歌声让人心情都愉悦了起来，当他唱着抒情曲的时候祥生都情不自禁地跟着歌声摇晃了起来。碧海似乎已经把歌词记得滚瓜烂熟了，他随着旋律动情地唱着。这是祥生未曾看到过的另一面，面前这个黑发的男生如此深情地唱着歌的画面太过动人以至于祥生都想闭起眼睛，就好像自己不配窥探到这不为人知的一面似的。简而言之，碧海的歌声实在太动听了，此时祥生感觉自己仿佛正身处一汪清水里畅游。

碧海终于唱累了，他对祥生说该回家了。

“祥生谢谢你今天陪着我。”走在回家的路上时他对祥生说。到家时天已经黑了，但是没关系，祥生之前就告诉过妈妈可能会晚回家。

“没事的，想要我做什么尽管开口。你有时候都不主动开口，让我觉得有点愧疚。我觉得没有帮到你多少。”祥生坦白。他之前做义工时遇到过的人都很主动很敞开心扉告诉祥生想要他为自己做些什么事，祥生也并不介意——只是碧海有点和他们不一样。碧海很少主动提出来，所以说——一定是因为他们俩年纪差不多，祥生才会感觉和碧海在一起时很自在。

“但是你已经为我做了很多事了，不是吗？”碧海说着放慢了脚步。

“只要你陪着我就好了。我从没想过会是现在这样，我已经习惯了周围的人都离我而去，所以只要你在我身边就…”

祥生知道碧海正在寻找着合适的形容词，所以他没有接话，只是默默地走在碧海身边，配合着他的步调。

不知不觉他们都已经走到了家门口，碧海这才握住了祥生的手腕。祥生稍微有点吃惊，呼吸一窒。

“我的意思是，治愈。”碧海的声音几不可闻，祥生疑惑地“嗯？”了一声。“祥生的出现，拯救了我。”

祥生一瞬间不知道该说些什么，他只是站着，长久地凝视着碧海，但是碧海并不知道，他可能永远也没法看到。

* * *

“我突然想到我应该永远都没法知道你长什么样了。”一天他们正坐在街区公园的长椅上时碧海开口说道，他想要出来透透气。

“嘛，我有耳朵鼻子眼睛——”祥生开着玩笑，碧海瞎挥着手想要打祥生结果只是轻轻擦过了他的肩膀。

“说真的，你能不能给我形容一下你长什么样？我甚至都不知道你的眼睛是什么颜色的。”

“这对你来说很重要吗？”

“不知道，我只是好奇吧。”碧海很坚持，他的肩膀垂了下来要想在思考应该怎么组织语言。

“我的眼睛是咖啡色的，然后我的头发是金色的。我自己漂的，在YouTube上有教程视频，看起来很有趣，但是我漂得不太好。我的眼睛的话，你知道那种看起来好像在哭哭的下垂眼吗，我的眼睛就那样。“

“祥生一定很帅。”碧海笑着说。

祥生从来没觉得自己很帅，况且除了妈妈也没有别人当面像这样称赞过他，所以他有点不知道如何是好。

“也没有啦，不要期望过高，我只是个普通人而已。”

“但是你的声音很好听，所以你一定也很好看。”碧海很执意地说道，而祥生只是看着静静坐着的碧海，他的目光望向远处尽管其实他什么也看不见。

“祥生我有一个请求，但是我不知道应不应该说。”碧海在长时间的沉默后开口了。祥生转过身看向他，头微微偏向一边。

“是很危险的事情吗？因为——”

“不，不是的，就是——”碧海有些犹豫，祥生第一次见到他这样的表情。“——我可以摸一摸你的脸吗？我想知道你长什么样。对不起，这听起来一定很奇怪…”

祥生没有回答，磨人的沉默让碧海感到不安。

这是他们之间第一次这样，祥生仿佛都可以听到自己脑内齿轮运转的声音，清楚得就好像现在自己怦怦的心跳声一样。

“不愿意也没关系的，说出这样的话一定会让你觉得很奇怪吧——”碧海想要收回自己先前说过的话，但是祥生已经拉过了他的手。他把碧海的手放在自己的脸颊上，感觉很温暖。

碧海徐徐地，手指轻轻抚过祥生的每一个面部特征，从他的眉梢到鼻子再到他的嘴角。祥生就这样安静地坐着，不知什么时候他不自觉地闭上了双眼，想让碧海多了解他一些。

“我从来没有像现在这样这么强烈地想要看一看你祥生。”碧海一边捧着祥生的脸一边说。在祥生听来，碧海的语气让人难过，他的胸口有些刺痛，就仿佛扎上了一根针一样。此时此刻他们之间无须多言，因为祥生都感觉到了。

“碧海…”祥生打断了他，但又不知从何说起。祥生的思绪很乱，心跳得也很快，就好像刚跑完一千五百米，他都快喘不过气来了。

此时此刻沉默胜过任何语言。碧海还是静静地坐着，一如既往地望向远方，祥生心中的千言万语已经融进了此刻他内心涌动着的千思万绪之中。

* * *

祥生想不通是不是因为他太善良，他是唯一一个和碧海相处了这么长时间的人，所以碧海才会对他提出这样的请求。祥生也不清楚自己是因为喜欢碧海那天才会做出那样的举动来，还是他对碧海抱有的只是单纯的怜悯之情。从认识碧海的那天起就应该分清界限的，但是他没有——所以现在一切才那么暧昧不清，祥生现在难以辨清他们之间的关系，也难以分清到底怎么做是对的怎么做是错的。

他想有人告诉他到底该做些什么，说些什么。

祥生不知道该怎样面对碧海，但是不管心里怎么想的除了面对都没有第二个选项摆在他面前。

“那天的事…”祥生刚踏进碧海家没几分钟，碧海就先开了口。

“就当作没发生过可以吗？”

祥生注视着碧海，他想说“不要”，但是又能怎么样呢。连他自己都不知道到底应该怎么回答，因为他还没有整好自己的情绪。

于是他们就装作无事发生过一样。这样至少给了祥生足够的时间去思考这整件事。

一如往常，碧海还是让祥生教他读盲文。他们一起分享祥生妈妈做的饭菜，然后在午后去公园散步。日复一日祥生有些记不清了，但也有像今天一样令人印象深刻的日子。祥生看着碧海在他身边安静地走着，他们享受着温暖的阳光和清风的吹拂，而此时此刻他感到自己的感情就犹如海浪一般快要漫上沙滩，冲毁他心中如沙堡般的最后一道防线也只是一瞬间的事。

祥生在害怕，虽然不知道其中的原因，但是思前想后他还是得出了这样的结论。他快被压垮了，日复一日，心潮起伏，他的感情就像汹涌的波涛一样在心中掀起一浪高过一浪。

他几乎记不清了如果不和碧海在一起，自己的生活会是什么样，因为几乎每天他都是和碧海一起度过的。他已经踏出作为一名义工的界线之外了，他只是真心想要留在碧海身边，关心他照顾他。

他们之间发生的事，还有碧海对他说过的那些话，所有的一切都昭示他们的关系不再从前——但是没有人挑明，他们都不想破坏彼此拥有的东西。

祥生有时候觉得这就像一场拉锯战，你来我往，彼此都在拨动着对方的心弦。

祥生想要再坚持得久一点，就算只是一点也好。未来不确定的因素太多了，他们之间模糊的关系也让他感到害怕。他清醒地意识到只要他们其中一人放手或者越界了，两人的关系就会彻底崩盘。所以他宁愿把这件事推后再推后，也不愿意现在就冒这个险，最后只会让事情变得一团糟。

* * *

碧海以为自己瞒得过祥生，但是其实祥生早就察觉到了。

他感觉到了一些异样。

最近，他们每天一起散步的时间都变得越来越短，因为碧海每次总能找出不一样的借口早些回去。他发现碧海现在做一些事情比之前更费力了，而且他的动作也比以前更加迟缓了。

一开始，祥生装作轻描淡写地问了问碧海，想要知道他有没有哪里不舒服。但是碧海向他保证一切都一如往常。有时候他甚至说因为有了祥生，自己的状态比以前更好了。听到他这么说祥生总会不好意思不知道该怎么回应，每次都是耳朵憋得通红。

祥生其实不相信他的这些话，特别是有时候他和碧海说着话的时候，他甚至觉得碧海根本听不见他在说些什么。

“碧海。”有一次在帮着一起洗衣服的时候，祥生叫了叫碧海。然而碧海却愣住了，衣服还拿在手中一动不动。祥生那时候正在水池边放水——看到碧海还是没有反应，他关了水龙头向他走去。碧海却突然跪倒在地，抓着衬衫的手指关节因为太过用力已经都泛白了。

“碧海！”祥生一遍又一遍地叫着他，他晃着碧海但是在感到他身上的热度时手都不禁弹了回来。“你身上好烫，能坐起来吗？碧海！”祥生因为太过害怕和担心提高了音量。碧海依旧没有任何反应。祥生可以确定此时此刻他都听不到自己说话了。一瞬间祥生崩溃了，他不知所措，唯一能做的就是冲回水池边打了一块湿毛巾然后按在了碧海的额头和脖颈上，终于让碧海感觉到了祥生就近在咫尺。

“能听见吗，碧海？”

祥生一秒一秒地等着，终于碧海微微点了点头。

“我扶你起来好吗，我们慢慢地到床上去。”

不等碧海回应，祥生先缓慢地把他扶起来——他把碧海的手臂搭在自己的脖子上，然后搀扶着他的腰。祥生的个头不算小，但是和碧海比起来，他还是比他矮点瘦点，所以有些吃力。

祥生花了不少时间终于让碧海躺回到了床上，然后就像以前照顾高烧病人那样，他在碧海的额前放了一块湿毛巾，等到他的呼吸恢复平静后，祥生决定回自己家拿些药和吃的过来。他告诉妈妈碧海生病了，还没等她反应过来，祥生又急匆匆地离开了。

祥生回来时，碧海还没醒，他先把东西放到了桌子上，然后洗完了刚刚没有洗完的衣服。刚做完，碧海正好醒了过来，祥生连忙跑去床边帮忙。碧海语无伦次地呻吟着，祥生用温度计一量，高烧根本没退还是烫得吓人。

他喂碧海吃了药，并且保证每隔一段时间都给他补充水分，量体温。祥生尽可能让碧海感到舒适一些——尽管他此时肯定很难受，但是祥生也只能做这么多了。

回过神来时日已西沉，祥生告诉妈妈因为碧海生病了所以晚上可能不回家了。他特别感谢妈妈的理解，她叮嘱祥生至少记得早上回餐厅来吃早餐以及回家换衣服。祥生不放心就这样丢下发着烧的碧海不管，他担心如果自己不在他身边又会发生些什么。

碧海又睡了过去，家务事也都做完了，祥生终于空了下来。

祥生看到书架上摆着一些书籍，报纸和杂志之类的，他浏览着书名想找找看有没有自己感兴趣的内容。然后还发现了一本相册，他小心翼翼地拿了起来。

里面都是碧海小时候的照片，做着不同的事，在不同地方拍下的。照片的数量比祥生想的要少。他原以为相册都装满了，但其实只有前面几页。碧海少年时期的照片并不多，尤其是最近的照片几乎没有。仿佛某个时间点后他就再没存在过这个世界上一样。

祥生想着等碧海身体好点后给他再拍点照片。虽然碧海可能再也看不见了，但也不代表他就不存在了，依旧有照片和记忆可以留存下来作为他曾经存在过的证明。祥生不会忘记碧海，因为这个叫金城碧海的男人已经在他心里的某个地方留下了印记，关于他的记忆已经在心里扎根了，印象深到再没法忘记。

突然一阵轻微的声音把他从遐想中拉了回来，一开始他以为是自己的手机在响，后来才意识到原来声音出自碧海的手机。他从床头柜上拿起手机，是一个陌生的号码。

祥生犹豫着要不要接听，对方却挂断了。

祥生看了下通话记录，看起来这个号码不是第一次打过来了。碧海的手机里甚至有成千上百条关于这个号码的记录，还有一些是发来的短信。祥生知道自己不应该偷看碧海的手机，但是好奇心驱使着他打开了那些信息。

是碧海的母亲发来的，这些信息有长有短——短的只是写了碧海的名字，而有些长的则写满了解释和道歉，祥生翻阅着甚至还包括他母亲写下的种种理由。从这些信息来看，碧海的母亲好像并不知道自己儿子的遭遇。

祥生不知道碧海知不知道这些信息的存在。在他打开来看前这些信息都被标记为未读，而且如今的碧海看起来也不是能看信息的样子。祥生关上了信息，把手机放回了碧海那边。他久久地端详着碧海，他像这样睡着时看起来特别帅。祥生知道在同龄人里碧海也算得上长相帅气，但他还从没有从这个角度看过碧海。祥生觉得此时的碧海看起来就像是一件艺术品，就像一尊下巴和鼻子按照黄金比例雕刻出来的雕塑。在这之前面对着碧海帅气的脸庞在祥生看来是理所当然，然而此时此刻他却感觉格外幸福。

最后祥生在碧海身边的地板上睡着了，当他醒来的时候，身体一阵难受，仿佛被一颗高速移动着的子弹射穿了身体。他的后背又麻又疼，还觉得很冷，额角隐隐地抽痛，可能也是因为冷到了的缘故。但是来不及管这些了，他费劲地坐了起来。

碧海还没有醒，还像昨天晚上一样睡着。祥生拿走了碧海额前的毛巾，用手背试了试体温，又用体温计量了一遍。情况一点都没好转，反而恶化了——体温甚至比昨晚还高了几度。

没办法，祥生只好把碧海送去了附近的医院。

他们很快就安排碧海住进了医院，祥生则为他办了所有手续。他告诉医生都发生了些什么，以及碧海的病史，然后医生说先给碧海做几项检测才能判断他到底就是普通的发热还是有其他情况之类的。

祥生利用这段时间赶紧回了趟碧海家，拿了几样东西后又回自己家换了衣服。当他叼着片面包准备出门时被妈妈发现了，妈妈拉住了他。

“祥生，我不反对你帮助别人，我知道你是出于好意，但是——也别忘了多关心关心自己。”，妈妈的话里满是担心，祥生匆匆给了她一个拥抱。

“别担心我妈妈，我很好，我能照顾好自己。”

“我明白，只是有时候还是会担心。你好像太过把别人放在第一位，都忘了自己的事。”

“妈妈我真的没事，不用担心我。我得赶紧回医院去了。”

听到这些妈妈有些惊讶。

“碧海一直高烧不退，医生现在正在做检测。”

“这个，叫碧海的人…和你之前遇到的人都不一样。”祥生的妈妈看着他说道。

祥生没有办法对自己的妈妈说谎，就算说了最后她也都会知道真相。有时候他甚至比祥生自己都要早察觉一些事情。

“他是不一样。他需要我，但是我现在觉得——可能我更需要他。”

说完后祥生整个人都感觉轻松了一些，妈妈慈爱地对着祥生笑了笑。

“那我希望他能快点好起来。”祥生朝她点了点头。

“希望如此，妈妈。”

* * *

那个让碧海失明的原因显然是想要了他的命。

是一个肿瘤，而且在过去这段时间里一直在扩散。可能连碧海都没有察觉到，但是现在他肯定已经感觉到了。

医生把这些情况告诉了祥生，因为他是眼下正在照顾碧海的人，而且除了祥生也没有别人了。碧海告诉过他自己没有可以照顾他的亲戚，或者愿意留下来的朋友。听到这些，祥生茫然不知所措，也不知道该说些什么，这个消息的严重性给了祥生沉重的一击，光是坐在那里都感觉双脚麻木。

“有什么办法吗？可以防止肿瘤扩散，或者切除它？”医生解释完碧海的情况后，祥生问道。

办法是有的，但是很费钱。碧海需要接受手术，可能一次就行也可能两次，这要看手术做得成不成功。如果他足够幸运，就可以活下去。祥生甚至不愿去想另外一种情况。

碧海没有工作，也没有任何存款。只有那间他母亲留给他的公寓。祥生也不是什么有钱人，他没法在经济上支持碧海。但是他不想碧海就这样离他而去，他想碧海好好地活下去。

祥生正坐在碧海床边的椅子上，突然感觉到一只虚弱的手伸向了他——是碧海醒了。至少在看到碧海能动了后让祥生松了一口气。

“祥生。”碧海有气无力地喊着他的名字，祥生握住了他的手。

“我在这。我们现在在医院，所以尽量还是不要乱动了好吗？你可能会把点滴拽掉。”祥生解释道。

“对不起。”碧海向他道歉，而祥生只是摇了摇头。

“为什么要道歉，不要这样。”

“我只是不想让你担心，但我好像搞砸了。”

“只有一件事，下次就算只是一个小小的划伤，哪里痛都要告诉我。求你了。”

“好的。真的很对不起，祥生。”碧海又道了一次歉，祥生不喜欢这样，他不想听到从碧海的口中说出这些话。

医生和护士过来检查了下碧海的状况，然后祥生喂他吃了饭。碧海对此没有很介意，因为他的体力不允许他也没有其他选择。碧海很听话，祥生把勺子轻轻送到他嘴边时，他就会乖乖张开嘴。

吃完饭后没多久碧海就睡着了，可能是药的作用。于是祥生顺势打算再回家一趟，稍微休息下。他根本就没有好好睡过觉，随着肾上腺素逐渐消退后，身体已经到了极限。

当祥生返回医院时，他发现碧海不在床上。

祥生一时之间惊慌失措，四处询问碧海的去向。

最后他在医院的花园里找到了他，碧海正坐在轮椅上，一名护士陪着他一起。

“在这做什么呢碧海？”祥生朝碧海跑了过去。

“在房间里有点闷而已。”碧海简短地回答道，但是祥生注意到他的语气有点异样。

“发生什么了？”他站在碧海面前问道，这个姿势正好可以注视着眼前人。

“我想你应该知道了。”

祥生思索着，只可能是两件事中的一件，但是还没等他说出口碧海就长叹了一口气。

“我快死了。”

“不会的。”祥生想都没想几乎是脱口而出地反驳道。

“祥生。”碧海的语气几乎像是在求着祥生。

祥生又一次陷入了沉默。他向来不善言辞，他更擅长行动，用表情或者肢体语言来表达自己的想法。

“我马上就要死了，我真的很难过因为我一点也不想死。”碧海的语气中带着悲伤和不安，祥生甚至可以察觉到一丝丝害怕的情绪。“以前我很想一死了之，因为我觉得自己很没用，但是遇到了你之后，我再也没这么想过。我不想抛下你就这样离开。”

“有办法的。”祥生把手搭上了碧海的肩膀，“我们可以救你的。”

“我没钱做手术祥生。我问过医生了。我不想让你也卷进来。”碧海摇了摇头，祥生深深地吸了一口气。

“有一个办法，碧海。你的母亲——”祥生甚至还没说完，碧海就打断了他。

“不要说了。”

“碧海…”

“是她离我而去的，是她抛下了我。”

“...但是她每天都在后悔。”

“你又怎么会知道？”碧海问他，语气近乎尖锐。

“她一直在尝试联系你。过去的这几个月每天都是。她一直在给你发短信打电话。”祥生坦白了实情，他可以看到碧海脸上的表情都扭曲了。“你从来没告诉过她你看不见了是不是，所以她一直都不知道。”

“我现在不需要她了。既然当年她可以这么轻易地就抛下我不管，那她也再不需要我了。”碧海还没有从当年的阴影里走出来，祥生对此也非常理解。

“碧海。”祥生捧起碧海的脸，“可是我也不想你离开啊。没有人帮忙的话光靠我们两个人做不到。我不想你死，你已经是对我很重要的人了。”

祥生可以感觉到碧海的肌肉紧绷，抿着嘴唇像是忍着眼泪。

“告诉她吧。我可以把她至今为止在短信里写的一切都告诉你，但是我觉得从她口中直接听到会更好一些。比起我，你的母亲才能更好的帮到你。”

此刻祥生感觉到一滴眼泪从他的指缝中滑落，碧海第一次在他面前哭了。祥生伸手轻轻地替他抹去了眼泪。

“我不知道。我很迷茫，也很害怕，我就是——”碧海有些崩溃，祥生跪在他面前给了他一个拥抱。“我不知道，到底该怎么做我不明白。”

碧海一边哭，祥生一边轻轻拍着他的后背，一瞬间祥生终于明白一直以来碧海都在努力装出一副什么都不怕的样子，其实内心深处他也会感到害怕，感到寂寞。

等到他平静了一些后，祥生把自己的额头贴着碧海的，他们鼻子轻轻相触。

“我就在这里陪着你，我保证。”祥生深吸了一口气，也在努力不让自己哭出来。“我们一起想办法度过难关好吗？你可以再花时间好好想一想。你不会死的，我就在这里陪着你。”他几乎是用只有两人可以听到的声音说着，然后又一次用手指拂去了碧海脸上的眼泪，“你会没事的。我会在这里陪着你的。”

* * *

祥生对之后几天的记忆模糊只知道时间过得很快。

就像之前说的那样他留给碧海足够的时间去思考。他不想再做一些会让碧海伤心的事，所以他只是等着。他知道碧海需要时间来做好心理准备，去接受以前那些不断折磨着他的挥之不去的记忆，去和过去的自己和解。

在这段时间里，祥生一直留在他身边从未离开过。他全天候地照顾着碧海，他暂时不回餐厅工作了，只是专心在碧海身上，祥生的妈妈明白，这个叫碧海的男人对自己的儿子意味着什么，他在祥生心里有多重要。她凭着母亲的直觉就可以看出来，母亲和儿子彼此之间心照不宣。

如果说以前祥生还在犹豫自己对碧海到底抱有怎样的感情的话，如今他已经很确定碧海在他心里的地位了。一直以来摆在他们面前的都是一个极为简单的答案，然而不知道为什么以前祥生总觉得这个答案似乎离他们很遥远。尽管如此，眼下还是碧海的健康和他的感受最为重要，而不是祥生自己的，所以他暂时没有坦白。往后会有一个更好的时机出现的。

碧海最后还是同意了把事情都告诉他的母亲，而那时候祥生也在场。他有想过回避一下，留给碧海一些私人空间，但是碧海让他留下来，全程都握着祥生的手。碧海的手有点凉，祥生知道现在一定有很多情感很多想法萦绕在他的脑海里。碧海沉默地听着，祥生明白在碧海真正原谅自己的母亲前还有一大段路要走，但是眼下他愿意迈出第一步已经是非常勇敢的尝试了。谈话结束后，碧海的母亲保证她会尽快回来，碧海始终都没有松开祥生的手。

他们静静地坐着，祥生摩挲着碧海的手背，仿佛是在让他安心——对碧海来说这就足够了。

碧海的身体状况恶化得很快，所以医生尽快安排了手术。日期就定在碧海的母亲回来日本前不久，所以一直都还是祥生陪在他左右。

“我真的很想看看你，祥生。至少在我死之前。”祥生推着碧海在花园里散步时，碧海说道。祥生轻轻地捅了一下碧海的胳膊。

“在得到我的允许之前你哪儿也别想去。”

“真想看看这位救我命的天使。”这话听起来有点俗气，祥生摇了摇头。

“我不是什么天使。我就是…一个普通人而已。”

“对我来说可不是。你就是我的一切。”祥生慢悠悠地推着碧海走在花园里。“我好像从来没有说过，但是真的很谢谢你祥生。如果我可以报答你…”

“只要你活着就好。这对我来说就足够了，碧海。”祥生说道，碧海点了点头。

“可是万一我没能活下来——”

“碧海…”祥生立马打断了他，碧海让祥生听他说完。

“我只是说万一，我想告诉你我非常感谢你出现在了我的生命里，如果说这一切有着什么意义的话——那就是，我爱你。以前的金城碧海爱你，现在的金城碧海也爱你，今后无论发生什么我都爱你。”

祥生可以感觉到自己嘴唇都在发抖，有什么东西涌上了他的眼眶，在他还没反应过来前，眼泪就已经掉了下来。

“我也爱你，这份感情只增不减，所以不要离开我好不好。”祥生说着，尽量不让碧海发现自己在哭。

那晚碧海睡着后，祥生发现自己哭得更厉害了。他不得不把脸埋在枕头里，这样才不会让碧海听到。他又一次在碧海睡梦中端详着他，看他平稳的呼吸上下起伏的胸腔。在月光下，碧海被衬得格外帅气，祥生没有信仰，但是那晚他做了祷告，祈祷碧海的手术一切顺利。

* * *

在碧海被推进手术室之前，祥生又去看了他一次。他换上了病号服，护士已经准备推着他进手术室了。整个上午祥生都忧心忡忡，不自觉地咬着自己的嘴唇，此时看到碧海躺在那里，他的焦虑之情还是一点都没有缓解。

“祥生你能握一握我的手吗？就当是分我一点运气。”碧海问道，祥生几乎是立马握住了他的手，他知道时间不多了。

“别想太多，手术很快就会结束的。”碧海握着祥生的手又收紧了几分，仿佛在让祥生放心。

然后就这样，碧海被推进了手术室。

“祥生一会见好吗。”在门关上前，他听到碧海说道。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注略
> 
> 译者注：
> 
> 作者在原文的评论栏和后来我和她的交流中她都有提到最后不是一个BE，手术很成功，碧海遵守了他的承诺然后和祥生一起幸福地生活在一起～果然不结婚很难收场啊
> 
> 最后，非英翻专业出身，纯为兴趣翻译，对于不到位的地方欢迎留言一起讨论～如果喜欢这篇skysei请给原作一个kudos万分谢谢！！！


End file.
